The Game
by Perla-is-PePPeR
Summary: Bella is the girl with a past and Edward is the mysterious guy who lives next to her.He happens to work for the mob family Bella just happened to have worked for.She becomes Edward's next target.Will he protect her or just do his job?AH-AU-OCC-1st fic
1. Chapter 1

The Game is not winnable. It is one of the hardest game we all play. Sometimes we win but not all of us. We can get help from friends and families but we may still not succeed. Some of us are the lucky ones but some aren't. Sometimes we lose them to the everlasting sleep. The place we can't get them back from. I was one of them. I didn't fight hard enough for my other half and in the end, I lost him.

I sat on the side of the boat and looked at the water. This is what he taught me. He lost it once and got it back. Now I lost it. Again. First Jacob, now Edward, this could not get any worse. No wrong thing to say. This _had_ to get better. I was going to make sure I got my revenge. I _was_ going to get revenge, for both of them. I promise I will.

I suddenly heard shots ring through the air, making me alert instantly. I grabbed my gun and ran towards the deck.


	2. AN

**This is an Author's Note**

Unfortunately the second chapter of The Game was lost on my computer when my sister tried to install a program for my camera and all my stuff was lost on My Documents and now I have to do it all over again. **I am sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **I feel so bad for some of the people who liked it and wanted to see what would happen next.I'll try to get the chapter up before next Friday.

**XOXO**

**Je T'aime Marcos**

**P.S. I will be changing my pen name because of personal reasons. This is the new one: Perla****-****is****-****PePPeR**


	3. They Meet

**I hope you like it!**

**Bella's POV**

_Ring! Ring!_ I got up, looking around groggily. _Ring! Ring!_ I groped around for the snooze button on my clock, before I realized it was my cell. I found it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Where are you? We're going to be late for the final meeting! You have to get here!" I heard the voice of my best friend and boss-woman on the other line, Alice.

"Alice, oh my god! I forgot to set my alarm yesterday. I'll be there in thirty minutes, Bye!" I bolted up and started to the bathroom.

"Hurry!" then she hung up.

I turned the shower on and got my towel. I worked in a fashion magazine with my best friend as her assistant. She was the best; she is really short and has a small frame, almost child-like but not her face. She had bright blue eyes and black hair that stuck out everywhere, yet it framed her face perfectly. She was like a pixie on crack. She was one of the top editors at the magazine _In._ She had great fashion sense and is really good at her job. I was lucky to have gotten this job after my last _job_.

I got out of the shower and dressed quickly into a pencil skirt and v-neck long-sleeved shirt. I grabbed my keys and flew out the door. I was locking the door when someone turned the corner. Various men in dark suits were walking in and out of the apartment across from me with boxes. The apartment must have been rented because it has been vacant for months. The guy that used to own it got in an accident. I didn't really hear that much about it.

I walked down to the lobby, carefully avoiding the men with the boxes. I waved down a taxi and got in, hoping I could make it to the _In_ building before the meeting started. Unluckily, the streets were congested, much like it is most mornings in New York.

I got there only five minutes until the meeting was supposed to start. I went through security clearance and ran to the elevators. I looked at any that were open. I spotted one about to close.

"No! Hold that door!" I yelled. Someone's hand flashed out and grabbed the doors before they closed. I went inside and saw another passenger inside. It was a man. He was looking down, hiding his face from me. I only saw that he had messy, reddish-brownish hair.

"Thanks." I said. He just murmured a quick thank you. _Weird._ I thought. We stopped on the 15th floor and he walked out hurriedly. I caught a glimpse of green as he looked at me from the corner of his eye as he walked out.

I walked out of the elevator still thinking of this mysterious man when stopped on my floor. I was immediately being pulled by something small and hear a lot of quick chatter.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone out to the club yesterday. This happens almost all the time. You should have remembered to put your alarm clock on. Come on." Alice said.

"Hi to you too. I'm sorry; I was too tired to do it." I said apologetically. She led us to the meeting room just when the head editor, Miranda, started talking. We were there for an hour and then we dismissed. Alice and I started talking as we walked out.

"So Bella?" she said quietly "do you remember what day it is today?"

I thought for a minute. I didn't remember anything I should remember. I shook my head.

"Great! Let's go top my office." She said quickly. I walked with her confused. Alice's office was one of the biggest because she was one of the top editors for the magazine.

"We need to start working on the Editor's Picks for the magazine. Can you pull up the files and get some stuff from the people at accessories?" she said, Alice went into hyper drive right now which means she needs to get stuff done right away or she'll freak.

I went on my computer and got the files from the comments from the last issue. I heard the door open but I didn't put my head up; I was focused on getting the files sent to Alice.

"I mail for Alice Cullen and Bella Swan." Said a velvety voice from further back behind me. I turned around to look at the man. It was the same one from the elevator. This time I saw his whole face. He was gorgeous; he had a strong jaw and full lips, and his eyes. His eyes were beautiful, the forest green of his eyes looked directly at me, staring at into my eyes. I felt this pull towards him.

His lips formed a smile and his eyes looked victorious for some reason. He handed me my mail and walked out of the door swiftly. I stared out after him, completely astounded.

I haven't felt this way since Jacob. I felt this pain in my stomach suddenly. I remember what day it is today. This day two years ago, Jacob was killed.

"Bella! Bella! Bella, can you hear me!" I heard Alice's voice but I couldn't, no, didn't want to respond. I snapped out of my haze when I felt her tiny arms start to shake me.

"Bella! What happened? Are you feeling alright? "She said a little frightened.

"I just remembered what happened today, Alice" I said quietly. Her lips formed an O and she hugged me. She knew what happened.

"You have to remember that that wasn't your fault. You were doing the right thing for not telling him. Come on, let keep you busy, I'll come by to your house after work." She said, smiling slightly.

She went to her desk and I put my mail on my desk, forgotten. I went back to work still a little bit saddened about what happened.

**I hope you liked it! It's a bit short but I had to do this on rush. She met Edward! Yeah! I'm team Jacob but only because Taylor Lautner has hot abs**! **: ) TeeHee!**

**I'll update Tommorow! PINKY PROMISE!!**


	4. The Kill

**I Hope you like this one too. I know I did a few mistakes on chapter two but this time I'll go over it really carefully. **

**Bella's POV**

I walked up the stairs to my apartment. I looked at the apartment across from me, number 15. I didn't hear any noise from the other side, which was odd because the person had to be moving stuff, right?

Alice would be arriving in a few minutes; she wanted to stop by her apartment so she could get some ice cream, so we could hang out. I pulled out the mail from my bag and threw it on the couch. I haven't had a chance to open it because I was so busy at work. I got out a couple of bowls and sat down on the couch. I got the mail from this morning and opened it.

I gasped. Numerous photos fell out along with a letter. I picked up the first one and tears gathered in my eyes. They were pictures of Jacob after he was shot, his eyes were blank and his mouth still in the O shape when he saw me. My mind went back two years ago.

_**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~**_

_I was in a rundown building; I had been called by Boss-man to come immediately. There were two guards on either side of a door. I nodded to them._

_I walked towards Boss-man's office; he never told anyone his name or let anyone see his face. No one knew what he looked like except his wife, Victoria, and his right hand man, Laurent. I never questioned it, assuming it was only because if we were caught we couldn't testify against him._

_I opened the door and entered. Everything happened suddenly in a blur. I saw Jacob standing in the corner held by two men in black. I pulled my gun out and pointed it towards the dark shadow in the corner where I knew Boss-man would be. I heard two shots and a scream, and a pain in my leg. I slumped but held myself up with my other leg._

"_Stop!" yelled a voice. I fell to the floor. I looked towards Jacob; his eyes were looking at me, surprised. He was gagged and his face bloodied. _

"_Bella, I see you recognize the man before you. I wonder why? Surely he would be of no importance to you; after all we are the only family you have. Or so I thought." I heard Boss-man's voice come from all around, his voice cold. Danm! He knew this would happen._

"_Fuck you!" I snarled. I would get Jacob out of here even if it was with my last breath. I have been meeting him secretly, knowing_ he_ would kill Jacob. My fears were finally coming to light. Jacob knew nothing other than I worked for a secret 'government agency'. A lie. _

"_Now Bella, I see no reason to have withhold this information from the Family." Said the son of a bitch "I will give you a chance though; you kill him yourself or get killed? Easy as that."_

_I looked around quickly trying to find the place his voice was coming from. I got up, holding my gun upright. I turned toward Jacob. His eyes went completely blank, as if he understood my decision but I could see a hint of sadness. I mouthed I'm sorry. Then I hurriedly shot the men holding him in the face. I limped towards him and he pulled himself towards me. _

_I heard another shot but this time it came from behind Jacob. His eyes got wide and he gasped, before his eyes went blank again and he fell away. I saw the person behind him. It was a man. But I couldn't see his face. _

"_Things have to be so hard with you Bella. You could just have killed him. You were a very valuable asset to the Family." He shot me twice I the chest. Pain. Sadness. Nothing._

_I slumped to the side and fell into a sea of pain. I deserved this._

_**~~~~~End~Flashback~~~~~**_

I started to sob. I looked through the rest. They were more of Jacob; each one hit me like a wreaking ball each time, but also of me at work and walking out of my apartment building and shopping. The oldest, I noticed, going back threes weeks ago. The letter had only five words.

_We found you_

_~The Family_

**I hope you liked it! I might have one up in two days or so. Bye!**_  
_


	5. The New Cruel Boss

**I hope you like this chapter! Check out my poll on my profile! Very important! (To me) I have an idea for a story but you guys have to tell me what you think!**

_**Bella Swan was part of a secret government project called Project U. They trained twenty people to become super spies but something goes wrong and they are to be killed and Project U terminated. Out of the original twenty only two survive, her and her brother Emmett. Years later she discover they are reengaging Project U and making even better super spies, their first targets: Bella and Emmett. She meets Edward, part of the NYPD who helps her try to escape. Love blossoms!**_

**Do you think I should start writing the story? I had started to write a similar one but different names but then I decided not too. Tell me if you do! I'm all ears!**

**You guys have to keep in mind that there is a reason why I haven't mention how Bella is still alive.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Bella POV**

Alice found me twenty minutes later curled up in a ball and crying my eyes out.

"Bella! Oh my gosh!" she had spotted the pictures on the floor and gasped. She rushed to my side and hugged me tightly. "Bella, where did you get this?"

I pointed to the letter. She picked it up and took one glance at it and crumpled it up and threw it over her shoulder. She knew what happened so many years ago; what I use to do those many years ago. She didn't care what I use to do though; she knew I had tried to get away before. She also knew how much this hurt me.

"I have to get away Alice. I can't let them get me. They know where I live! It's only a matter of time until they stop this game and just go ahead and kill me! I'm also sure there going to kill you too! "I started to freak out. I love Alice very much; she is like a sister to me. I wouldn't let them get her.

"I'm staying with you Bella! You're like a sister to me and sisters stay together no matter what!" she looked at me straight in the face with a fierce expression, "I'm going to help you. I know someone that can help you; he's a very good friend of mine. He used to work for the NYPD but he decided to quit for some reason but still keeps in contact with his sources that helped him on the job. I'm sure he can find out where The Family is."

She paused "You have to remember that I will always help you with whatever."

With that she grabbed her phone and dialed a number. She waited a while, and then someone picked up.

"Hey Jasper, I need your help with some thing." She said in her sweetest voice.

**~~~~~The~Game~~~~~**

Jasper said he would be happy to help out so we decide to meet with him at a restaurant called _Flour Fusion_. I was impatient to get there to find out what Jasper could do. For some reason his name sounded familiar, like a dull light in my mind. The taxi stopped in front a quaint little restaurant; it was filled but not crowded. I got out and entered. It had a calm atmosphere that even affected me, making me feel a little calmer. There were tables spaced out in random places and dim lights and soft music playing in the background. I breathed in slowly, happy with the calm atmosphere.

Alice started towards a man sitting in a table near the back. He was tallish, soft blue eyes, and blond hair. His face seemed familiar too for some reason. I studied his face carefully, while walking towards him.

"Hey Jasper! I haven't seen you in a long time." Alice said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes at her, only she would be happy at a time like this. "This is my best friend Bella"

He looked at with a smile on his face and stood up" It's good to see you Bella!"

He held out his hand. I suddenly realized how his name and face looked so familiar. He was one of the men that arranged many out of state packages when I was with the family. I had only met him once and it was very brief, not even two minutes.

_**~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~**_

_I was driving out on a Friday, going to the clubs in sweet L.A. I stopped a few feet from the entrance. It was a pretty popular spot in the city. I got out and walked through the line, yeah that's right, I knew the bouncer. He nodded his head at me as I walked by and opened the door for me._

_I walked in and was hit with the sound of the music immediately. I weaved through the dancers, some guys looking at me as I passed, and made my way to the VIP. I was about to sit down when I spotted Demetri, he was also one of The Family. I liked him, he was funny. He was tall and burly with dark hair and black eyes. He was talking to a man with blond hair and blue eyes. I walked over to them and tapped him on the shoulder. He jerked around and looked up. He smiled and spoke._

"_Bella! Didn't think you would be in a club! Especially looking this sexy!" he teased. I blushed. I glanced at the man across from us and he must have caught it because he turned to the man._

"_This is a friend of mine and The Families. He helps transport the 'toys' across state lines. Bella this is Jasper and Jasper this is Bella." He pointed to us as he introduced us to each other. Toys was the secret word for drugs and was used when out in public. Jasper said a quick hello before I excused my self and walked on to the dance floor._

_**~~~~~~End~Flashback~~~~~~**_

"I've met you before! You used to deals with The Family, That's how you know so much, you made deals with the criminals." Shock and understanding came to his face. Alice must have not told him what the favor was.

"You...but…" he turned looked between Alice and I, Alice had the same expression on her face as him. I suddenly grew tense, he may be the one that found me here, and he could have been the one that sent me the pictures and letter. I started to back away slowly.

"No Bella, I'm not going to do anything! I had no idea that you were still alive. I had heard that one member of The Family had died but I didn't no it was you. I haven't been in contact with them in years! Since James got caught in L.A., they have a new boss. He's horrible." His eyes showed that he was sincere. I walked back to him and then Alice spoke up, recovered from her moment of shock.

"Jasper you were part of the Family! Bella you didn't tell me!" she asked angrily. I had only seen her angry a few times and that was not a pretty thing to experience so I explained quickly. I told her and Jasper to both sit down and I told her all that I knew and then Jasper told her the rest and I listened too.

"I wasn't part of The Family; I never plan on being in it either!" he shivered" the new boss, Aro Volturi, is the most horrible. He seems cool at first but if you get him pissed he turns very violent and the thing that he did when he got the seat." He shook his head" he thought there was a rat in The Family, so he threatened the guy's family and he when he admitted it, Aro still killed his family and him himself." He said quietly, closing his eyes.

I shook my head and accepted his reasoning. I wouldn't have wanted to be apart of it either. I looked at Alice and saw that she had put her tiny hands around Jaspers'. I saw that they were more than friends, or would be anyways. I smiled internally, unable to do it physically. I suddenly understood something. Maybe this is why they found me. Aro must have known that I wasn't dead for some reason and know he wants to kill me so I wouldn't snitch on him.

"Jasper! Do you know if he knew I was still alive? Because the reason we wanted your help is because this afternoon I got this letter from The Family. It said we found you-The Family. I needed someone who could help me try to find where they set up headquarters. I think they were trying to find me for some time now and I think this Aro wants to kill me so I wouldn't go to the police!" I said.

His face turned to horror and then thought. He probably knew something that could help me.

"Well there is one thing I could do but it could take awhile." I nodded for him to go on.

"But if your willing to wait about a week then sure!" I looked at Alice and Both of us turned to Jasper.

"We'll do it."

"We'll do it."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! and I will be _very_ busy this week so I probably won't update until maybe Friday night or Saturday. They meet Jasper! next up Bella officially meets Edward.**


	6. The Call

**I am very happy that many of you have added my story to your story alerts and me to your author alerts and all that! You guys are the best and a special thank you to TeddyBearsRainydays****.**** She is very nice and funny and seems to love the story a lot! Thank You . for liking my story a lot and all that good stuff! : ) and I can assure you that Jazz is not the snitch!!**

**I haven't gotten any responses from the story I want to write? Why is that? Please help me decide people!!! I don't know for sure if I should! **

**Hope you like the story!**

**Bella POV**

I looked down at my work. I was finishing up editing the Alice's latest review on a comment that was made on the Q&As page for _It_ magazine. Many questions were funny and some comments were down right fucked up. I kept on reading though.

It had two days since our meeting with Jasper. I had been right when I said that she would be more than friends with Jasper because when we were saying our good-bye, Jasper told Alice if she wanted to hang out some time but just them. She said yes of course and started smiling like she just walked in to a shoe store filled with Luis Vuitton shoes. I also thought I had seen the same bronze haired man from the office as I was walking out but just blew it off, thinking it was my mind playing tricks on me, I have had a crazy day.

I got up from my seat at the desk and walked around a bit, stretching my legs from sitting so long. Alice had gone out to have lunch with Jasper and said she wouldn't be back until three.

I began to think about Mr. Sexy Mail, Alice had started to call him that after yesterday when he came in and I almost fainted from him coming up behind me and scaring the hell out of me. He had something about his eyes that made me feel like he knew something but also a soft side too. I hadn't seen him yet today and was anxious to see him already and it was barely two o'clock!

I sat back down and started to work on the next page of comments. I almost jumped out of my seat when I heard the door open. I turned around and my breath stopped in my throat. Mr. Sexy Mail came in but he looked like he was mugged. He had a black eye and a rip on his lip. He walked with a small limp too and yet when he smiled you could see that it was truly genuine, like he didn't have a bruised face.

"Hello Ms. Swan." He said his velvety voice. His voice was light and happy, opposite of his face.

"Hi." I said quickly. He handed me, Alice's and I mail and began to walk out but stopped when I began to talk. "If you don't mind me asking but what happened to your face?"

I saw his hands curl slightly and he turned around with a slight smile on his face.

"I got in a fight with my brother but it's nothing. It was kind of dumb anyways." He began to turn when I spoke again.

"Wait! You haven't ever told me your name and yet you know mine." I said. Hopefully not scaring him off with my questions. He turned back to me and held out his hand.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen." He said, smiling a crooked smile that was absolutely beautiful.

"My name is Bella Swan but I guess you already knew that" I said, laughing. He laughed too.

I shook hands with him and as his fingers touched mine, I felt a sort of sensation go up my hand and travel through my body. It felt like a lightning bolt had shocked me but it felt…good. He pulled back, with a shocked expression on his face and composed himself before saying a quick goodbye and leaving. I stood there until the ring of a phone woke me of my daze.

I scrambled to get to the phone on my desk, hoping it was Alice so I could tell her what happened.

"Hello?" I called into the phone. I heard a screech and then nothing. I waited a few seconds, shocked, until a gruff voice started talking.

"Hello Bella Swan, we have been looking for you. I finally have the chance to speak with the one who gave me the seat that used to be James's. You may not know how but you will soon. Good bye Bella Swan." The phone hung up and I stood there, silenced and in shock and, truthfully, scared out of my mind.

The last thing I remembered is someone calling my name, before I fell down and lost consciousness.

**Edward POV**

_I walked towards the building to begin my job but also keep an eye on my latest target: Bella Swan. I had looked through her pictures and was shocked to see that she was beautiful. I had never had a job where it didn't require taking out some fat guy or girl. This was the first time I had to kill some girl that was absolutely beautiful. _

_I checked in and went to the elevators and got in an empty one. The doors were about to close when a silky voice called out. I stopped the doors with my hand and then I got a good look at her face real fast. It was the Swan girl. I looked at the floor and said a quick your welcome, then became silent again. _

_The photos didn't do her any justice because she looked jaw dropping. She had a skirt that fit her perfectly and a shirt that looked stunning on her. She had flowing brown hair and full lips with bright brown eyes. I got all of this just from one look at her and it suddenly reminded me of _her.

_The elevator stopped on the 15__th__ floor and I got off, chancing a look at her face again. I left her looking puzzled and amazed. _

I was walking towards her offices and her friend's. I was actually happy today other than the fact that I got the shit kicked out of me for accidentally letting her see me at the restaurant the other day. It left me with a huge bruise on my eye and a jacked up lip. I also had a bit of a limp but it was barely noticeable. My younger sister, Rosalie, had to stand there in the room just watching with pained eyes as I got punched and kicked repeatedly.

I couldn't blame her; she couldn't do anything without being killed. Rosalie and I weren't really related, we were adopted by our parents, Carlisle and Esme. She could be a right up bitch some times but she was naturally like that though.

I pushed the cart I had with all the mail towards her office and got her mail and went inside. I opened the door and saw her jump a little in her chair as she heard me. I smiled and spoke,

"Hello Ms. Swan" I said. I made my voice light and happy.

"Hi." she said quickly. I handed her, Alice's and hers mail and began to walk out but stopped when she began to talk. "If you don't mind me asking but what happened to your face?"

I curled my hands slightly and I turned around with a slight smile on my face.

"I got in a fight with my brother but it's nothing. It was kind of dumb anyways." I began to turn when she spoke again.

"Wait! You haven't ever told me your name and yet you know mine." she said. I turned back to Bella and held out my hand.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen." I said, smiling a crooked smile.

"My name is Bella Swan but I guess you already knew that" she said, laughing. I laughed too.

I shook hands with her and as her fingers touched mine, I felt something I hadn't felt in three years. I felt like I wanted to pick her up in my arms and swing her around but something made me stop from doing it. I was shocked and pulled my hand back and composing my face. I said a quick good bye and left, once again leaving her soundless and puzzled.

I heard the phone go off as I started to walk away with the cart but noticed that there was another package on the cart with her name on it. I picked it up, confused. I didn't notice it before, maybe I was in a hurry to see Bella I guess. I turned the cart around and went to the door and when I looked inside I saw Bella falling to the floor. I instinctively went to catch her.

"Bella! Bella!" I called rushing to her. I caught her before she fell but she had fainted.

**~~~~~The~Game~~~~~**

**I hope you liked! And vote on my poll on my profile! Its very important-to me- and I will update tomorrow. Bye!**


	7. Emmett and Rosalie

**I hope you liked the last one! I worked on it as much as I could because I've been really busy this week. I couldn't update when I said I would because my internet went down for about three days. ****Enjoy! **

**Edward POV**

I had waited until Alice got back fifteen minutes later. I had carried Bella onto the chair with a nice cushion and had one of the temps bring a wet towel for her forehead. Alice saw Bella once and flipped out.

"OMG! What happened to her! Did you scare her that much that you made her faint?!" She screamed. She rushed over to Bella on the chair and fussing around with her hair.

"I don't know what happened! I was walking outside to and I noticed that I forgot to give her a package, so I went back in and saw her falling, I caught her before she hit her head." I said quickly. She was trying to wake Bella up but was not succeeding.

"Maybe you should take her home to rest." I suggested. She seemed to busy to noticed and suddenly I heard a cough from behind me. I turned around quickly and saw a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He was lean and tall, about my height. His eyes looked at me with suspicious eyes. I stared back with narrowed eyes. He held out his hand stiffly.

"Jasper Hale "he said. His eyes flashed menacingly.

"Edward Cullen." We shook hands. This guy didn't seem right to me for some reason.

"Jasper, do you mind if you could help me get her home? I think it _would_ be better if we got her home." I saw that she was staring at me with questioning eyes.

"I could help you take her home instead. She lives right across from me." Opps! I wasn't supposed to let them know that. I'm going to get it for that. "I mean I saw her pass by once in a hurry. I don't think she saw me."

"Okay then." She looked at me and the Jasper guy with a pointed look. I realized what she wanted one of us to do. I walked towards Bella and picked her up while Alice called in that she was going out again. I walked out of the office and to the elevators, all the while staring at Bella's beautiful features. She snuggled into my chest more. Alice and Jasper had followed me out of the office too; Alice danced behind me and Jasper behind her a little hesitantly. We reached the first floor and got out. We were at the apartment building twenty minutes later.

As we walked up the stairs Alice started to talk, sensing the tension in between Jasper and I.

"So Edward where did you live before you came to New York?" I knew what I was supposed to say "I came from a small town in Washington. I graduated college at UW and came here to New York."

"Do you have any siblings?" I was about to answer but as we got to the fifth floor they heard a laugh and a giggle. We turned the corner and he saw his sister, Rosalie, with a tall burly man with bright brown eyes. Rosalie spotted us and her eyes went from him to Bella.

"Edward!" She cried. She looked at us better as we got closer and saw my face. I knew her thoughts went back to yesterday. The burly man next to her saw us and then his eyes zeroed in on me holding Bella and he started to glare at me defensively.

"Well Alice this is my sister, Rosalie." Rosalie flashed me a warning before smiling and saying hello to Alice.

"Hello there, I'm Rosalie Cullen." She said cheerfully. She wanted to yell at me in the inside.

"Hi I'm Alice Brandon!" she pulled Rosalie in for a hug that surprised her and me. Rosalie wasn't much of a hugging kind of person; she only hugged me, Esme, or Carlisle. "This is Jasper Hale." This time Jasper only shook hands with him, making me hate him more.

"Alice what happened to Bella!" the burly man called out and tried to take her out of my arms. I pulled her closer, trying not to lose a hold of her.

"No Emmett! He's okay, he helped us. He was the one who found her." She started to yell at him. I looked at Bella and saw that she was starting to stir. He gave one last pull and was able to get Bella away from him. Unfortunately I fell in the process. I fell on the floor on his back and Bella on his chest. Suddenly everyone was yelling and Bella finally opened her eyes, confused. She blushed when she saw me.

"Hey!" he said, smiling.

"Hey?" she looked around in confusion.

**Bella POV**I felt a strong par of arms wrap around me and pull me up. They felt warm and comforting, like I was in a bed of soft pillows. I could distinctly hear voices of in the distance. I snuggled deeper into the comforting arms more. They arms moved me up and down but all I felt were light tugs and pushes. I was going higher up and up until we stopped. I heard laughter and more voices.

I tried to open my eyes, pushing against the darkness. Suddenly I fell, falling into a hard chest. I opened my eyes and looked at who it was, confused. It was Edward. I blushed deeply. He smiled and said.

"Hi"

"Hey?" I said rather confused at where I was. I got up and looked at everyone, who were staring at me and Edward.

"Bella! You're awake!" Alice pounced on me and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breath.

"Alice, Alice I can't breathe! Let go!" I tried to yell but my low air supply was running out. She let me go and helped me up. Edward got up and retreated back next to a blond woman with blue eye. She was smiling slightly with curiosity in her eyes.

"Bella it so good to see you falling again! I haven't seen fall in a long time! I got a call from this pixie to come and help you guys!" I recognized Emmett and started to back away as he came forward to hug me.

"No Emmett, no!" I tried to yell before he engulfed me in his huge arms. I heard laughter come from all the others as I was being tortured. This wasn't as bad as being hugged from Alice, she had some kind of death grip or some thing, but it was bad. He lat me go, making me stumble a bit before I saw Edward send me a look telling me he didn't understand who this person was.

"It's good to see you to Emmett, wait never mind, I don't appreciate that hug right now." I said out of breath. "Emmett this is Edward, Edward this is Emmett my best teddy friend."

Emmett turned to Edward with a challenging look and stuck out his hand to Edward. Alice rolled her eyes from my side, Jasper stood behind us. I laughed. They shook hands but it seemed Emmett was giving Edward some kind of warning through the hand shake.

"Emmett let go of this nice guys hand and why doesn't Edward introduce Bella to his lovely _sister_?" Alice said oh so subtly. I looked at the blond haired women and saw her looking at me curiously. I blushed and looked down.

"Bella this is my sister, Rosalie." I looked at Rosalie to see her smiling at me. Her eyes looked guarded and worried for some reason. I smiled at her and she pulled me in for a hug. Behind her back, Edward smiled at me warmly with his crooked smile. Rosalie let go of me and said.

"You must be the girl mentioned to about. You look familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?" As I expected, Emmett immediately started to laugh loudly at her comment, along with a tinkling laugh. I started to blush at her comment but Edward panicked and quickly said something.

"Rosalie I think we should let Bella go into her apartment now she has had a rough afternoon anyways." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"Wait Edward! How are you and Rosalie related? You guys don't look anything alike?" I groaned at Alice's comment. She could be so forward. Edward looked at me and then everyone else quickly before responding.

"We were adopted by our parents because they were unable to have children." He began to say something but his sister cut him off.

"I hope you guys can excuse us but I have to tell Edward something important, sp I think we'll be leaving now/ Bye!" she said cheerily before pulling Edward by the arm opening the door and going inside quickly. Not even giving us a chance to respond.

"That was weird…. Let's go inside! I'm hungry, Alice called me in the middle of the night…." He continued to the door and opened it and heading inside, Jasper following behind him. I heard him distinctly ask Emmett something. I looked at Alice and saw her as confused as I was. We looked at each other and shrugged. We walked inside and closed the door.

One thing I was sure of right now was" I didn't like Edward's sister, Rosalie.

**Jasper POV**

I looked at Edward and his sister walk inside with wary eyes. I heard Edward's explanations but they sounded like lies. I knew something about lies too, I became to a very good one during my work with The Family. I knew Edward wasn't truthful about where he came from and I knew he wasn't what he says he was. I did know that he had many secrets to him though. I had a feeling this was somehow connected with The Family.

I was going to find out too.

**Rosalie POV**

I peeked into the peep hole to see if they had already gone in to the opposite apartment. Edward stood behind me, glaring. I laughed internally at him; he was so stupid to have gotten an apartment right next to the target. Even I wasn't that stupid when I was on a mission. This wasn't even stupid; this was humongously moronic of him. I was painfully trying not to help him when they were beating him but maybe this time I'll help. I still needed to find out who had ratted him out.

"Rosalie what was that about!" he started to yell at me. Like I could care less. "I was trying to get inside the apartment to plan these!" he shoved his hand in my face. There were six small electronic bugs on his hand.

"You are going to have to find another time to plant them because I really do have to tell you something. It's from our current boss." I smiled at him. His face turned in to worry.

"Does it have to do with Bella?" asked quietly this time. My brother was so weird some times, why would he care that it was about that Bella girl.

"Apparently Boss-man decided to come to New York himself."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Bye!**


	8. The Box

**I know it took me long enough to update but I have Spring **

**Break right now and I have been very busy.**

**At least this chapter is longer. **

**Hope you like this chapter! **

**

* * *

Bella POV**

I walked towards the office to Miranda's office. Alice was going over this months Editor's Picks with her and I had gone sent out to get Alice's notebook for notes. I was walking by the receptionist desk, Angela, when she called out to me. Angela was a nice girl, always polite and kind.

"Bella! I have something for you!" I walked to her desk a little hesitantly. I got a prickly feeling in the back of my neck, as if someone was watching, and looked around quickly. She gave me a box about the size of a shoe box. "Here it is. A man came here a few minutes ago and said to give it to you. I was going to have one of the temps give it to you but you came by so I decided to give it to you right now." She continued with a smile.

I nodded my thanks and walked away with a quick thank you. I stared at the box with hesitation and holding it cautiously. It wasn't that heavy and had my full name on it in red letters. _Isabella Marie Swan._ I put it under my arm and kept on walking towards Miranda's office.

I went inside and sat down next to Alice, giving her the notebook. I passed her a note while she opened it and wrote notes on it, I wrote on it about what I got and to look at where my bag was next to me. Her eyes almost bugged out of her eye sockets when she read it, looking down at my bag. She looked up at Miranda to make sure she didn't see her and scribbled something on it and passing it to me. I opened it and read_. _

_Do you think it could have been The Family that sent it to you!_

I quickly wrote a reply.

_I think so but I think we should call Jasper to come here first before we open it._

I gave it to her with a grim expression. She read it quickly then nodded her head in agreement.

Miranda called on her for opinion on a jacket. I sunk into my own thoughts as they argued on which clothes they should feature in the magazine. The meeting was over an hour and a half later in which Alice came out excited yet grim. She wanted to find out what was inside the box so badly she called Jasper on the way out of Miranda's office.

She practically demanded that he get here or he would be missing his favorite body part. I laughed at her excitement with my own edginess. We reached our office a few minutes later.

"Alice I can't tell you how much I'm glad to have such a great friend. You've always been there and have helped me so much. You know how much I've been through and how much I need someone I can trust." I said to her honestly. She smiled at me and gave a tight hug, which was more than I thought she could considering her size. It was such a sisterly moment; I got pissed at the person who knocked on the door. I opened the door and glared at the person behind it. Even when the person behind it was Edward.

"I wonder what I did to receive such a deathly glare?" he said amused, walking in and handing me and Alice our mail. _Cheeky…bastard._ I thought, glaring at him. Edward has been very friendly with since I fainted, a week ago. I see him on my way to work sometimes and going home too. We talked continuously outside our apartment door, being right across from each other.

"Don't take it personally.' Alice told him before I could say anything. I glared at her too.

"I won't, " he said nonchalantly, as he walked past me leaned against the mail cart." She knows she can't resist my charm."

I turned to look at him square in the face. "You know what?" I asked him in a sweetest voice I could muster.

"What?" I flipped him the bird and walked past him to get some coffee in the Employee lounge with a smug smile. Leaving him with a surprised face and Alice followed me, giggling madly.

"Bella! I can't believe you just flipped him off! So unlike you…maybe even a little flirtatiously too." She added the last part a little slyly. I snorted.

Edward wasn't someone I _wouldn't_ go out with but he had a look like he had some kind of mask, hiding something underneath. When we talked outside our apartment, he would occasionally looked around, searching, as if something was going to get him. Even weirder than that, I once caught him looking at me with, sadness clear in his eyes. Like if that was one of the last times he was going to see me. Alice caught the weird face I made while I thought of him.

"Look-"she was caught off by two persons calling after us.

"Bella! "

"Alice!"

The first was Edward, walking towards me from the direction of our office.

The second was Jasper calling after Alice from the direction from the elevators. I noticed that Edward and Jasper looked at each other with suspicious stares, something was wrong there.

Jasper started to run towards us and got to us first, he immediately grabbed our arms and pulled us towards the Employee Lounge.

He closed the door, I caught Edward's face before it closed and he looked a little confused.

"What the hell Jasper!? What was that!?" Alice called him out the minute the door closed. We looked at him expectantly.

"Look, I went by some of the clubs I knew I would be able to find one of my old sources and told him if he's heard anything new on The Family. Well it turns out that Bella seems to be one of the many that there after. Their going after anyone who might be a threat to The Family in any way. I also got some info regarding how they found you but it doesn't make sense. He said something about a "spy in the building" before he was completely surrounded by girls. It was weird." He looked at me with questioning eyes, as if he expected me to know something about his "friends" words.

"Why did you pull us in to here though? We could have gone back to our office." Alice said. I nodded in agreement.

"That's another thing, He told me that they have someone following you, well technically, two. He said that the people Aro hired to kill you are some of the best and work together; the rumor is that there brother and sister but he's not sure." Alice and I looked at him with a blank expression.

"I'm not getting how this relates to us avoiding Edward." I said pointedly. He slapped his hand to his forehead with a frustrated expression. It was funny, actually.

"Edward happened to start working here when you got the first letter, he was the one that found you when you fainted, he lives right across from you, he works where you do, and he has a sister. My source told me that the killers are brother and sister." He looked at us as if this should be obvious." It just makes sense!"

I walked up to him and put my hands on his shoulders. He was reading into it_ way_ too much.

"You're losing it" then I walked out, Alice giggling madly once again. Jasper followed to with an angry expression. "Look if you want to find out what is in the box wipe that expression off your face. I just think you're reading into it too much."

"Just drop it Bella, I don't think he wants to talk anymore." Alice said, still giggling. Jasper looked at her about to say something but thought better of it and instead walked stubbornly with us back to our office.

I noticed that Edward was nowhere to be seen and his cart was gone.

I picked up the box from where I had put it a few minutes prior and put it on my desk where the other two could see. Time for us to open it.

"You guys ready?" I asked. They nodded their faces serious again. I grabbed my scissors and cut the tape that closing the box. I opened the box and looked inside…

**

* * *

Cliffy!**


End file.
